


Can You Catch a Fairy?

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Minami is everyone's fanboy basically, Multi, Otabek is unamused, that one fairy and hero AU from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Otabek Altin is given a task to join the High Order of knights: catch one fairy, and bring it back to King Jean-Jacques. He's given company in the form of legendary (and incredibly obnoxious) High Order knight Victor Nikiforov, and two weeks to complete his task. Fairies are known for being tricksters, playing with reality to suit their impish immaturity. When he finds one, will he know what's real?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so of course it had to be yoi! I'm doing that fantasy au, but my own take on it.

Otabek was surpassing the other young knights already, at the age of eighteen. The people knew his name just as well as the legendary heroes that decorate the kingdom's name with honor. It was a simple job, really. He stopped King Jean-Jacques from being assassinated twice. Just the right place at the right time.   
Everyone anticipated his arrival into the highest ranking of knights, what with the dark handsomeness and seeming lack of emotion in action. However, there was still that telling immaturity about him. Eighteen was still young, too young still to be welcomed into the ranks of the heroes.   
He's in the King's throne room now, kneeling at the foot of the ornate golden throne. The highest ranking knights in the kingdom state down at him, but he doesn't tremble under the pressure. His face remains in the stoic expression that so many know him for, and King Jean-Jacques smiles at the sight.   
"Otabek Altin, my finest young recruit," he greets the boy.   
"Your Majesty," replies Otabek.   
"You're much beloved among my people. Do you feel quite ready to join those that stand around you now?"  
Otabek thinks for a moment. The wrong answer could have him humiliated and cast out of the order. He wasn't sure if there was a right one.   
"I am but eighteen, your Majesty. I have had no chances to prove myself yet."  
"Quite the contrary, if I may say so," comes the voice of Victor Nikiforov in the corner. Otabek doesn't need to look to see that obnoxious knowing smirk on his face.   
"If I may object, Sir Nikiforov," he says, spitting out the title like it stings his tongue, "I was in the right place at the right time."  
"Twice," replies Nikiforov.   
"A lucky coincidence to be of service to my King so many times," Otabek says after a moment. Nikiforov is one of the king's favorites, and it wouldn't do him well to disrespect him.   
"I see," relents Nikiforov, and he falls silent.   
King Jean-Jacques watched the two talk with amusement. It was probably a test, to see how Otabek handled attention from the most well known knight in the High Order. If he happened to be the most obnoxious one, well, that was just a bonus.   
"You've spoken well, Altin," says the King, "I'm going to give you a test. You have two weeks to bring me a fairy. If you bring one to me, you may join the High Order. Be warned, though, Altin, fairies are a dangerous breed. They play tricks on your mind, so you must never forsake logic in exchange for emotion. Sir Nikiforov will go two days ahead of you, to scout for danger. None have been able to bring me a fairy before, so if you do, you will not be soon forgotten."  
"Yes, my Lord. When do I leave?" asks Otabek.   
"Tomorrow. Sir Nikiforov will leave now. I have faith in you."  
Otabek stands and bows, turning and leaving the great room and heading for his quarters.   
All the knights live in the West Wing of the castle, secluded from the servants and royal family. The Order does their own cooking and cleaning, laundry and caring for horses. The West Wing is like a castle in itself, not in size, but in efficiency. He's lived there since he was eleven, every day following a rigorous training routine of riding, swordfighting, and hand-to-hand combat. That of course was in the morning, followed by lessons in cooking and making clothes, survival tips (which often included being thrown out into the woods), and how to be a polite gentleman in the presence of women and nobility.   
It was every single day for seven years, the physical training growing harder with every passing year. He was at the top of his class by sixteen, and stayed there until he saved the king's life in the face of an assassination attempt, twice. He still sticks to the thought that it was an accident.   
"Otabek! Otabek Altin!" comes a shout from down the hallway that leads to the dorms. He recognizes the high pitched, eager voice as Minami, the determined fifteen year old who made it into the Low Order just a month ago. He was the youngest to make it in in years. Otabek was only accepted at seventeen, like the rest of his training group.   
"Yes, Minami?" he asks patiently, knowing how worked up the boy can get.   
"Victor Nikiforov is in the Low Order room! He says he's looking for you! Are you really going to catch a fairy? I think you can, you're very fast, and I think they are too!" he exclaims. It seems like he says it all in one breath.   
Nikiforov was looking for him? What now?  
"Otabek?"  
"Yes, Minami, I'm going to catch a fairy," he says reluctantly. Minami looks like he's going to faint and drags him down the hall, into the Low Order dormitory, where, sure enough, Nikiforov stands talking to the Low Order knights.   
He must catch sight of Otabek, because he turns and waves. "Otabek! Over here!" he calls.   
Otabek is dragged over by Minami, who stands behind him, peeking out at Nikiforov every few moments.   
"Yes, Nikiforov?" asks Otabek. It's the most polite he can bring himself to be.   
Nikiforov smiles widely and starts talking at a mile a minute. "So, Otabek. I'll be leaving in about an hour. Well, I should've left a few minutes ago, but you don't know where to go or what to bring. It'll be cold, because we'll be traveling for a few days and going into the woods in the west. So don't bring a cloak, no one likes cloaks, bring a coat. I'm sure you've got one, you come from the north. Now, I know someone in the village we'll be staying in, so don't worry, you'll have a place to stay while you hunt for fairies. It'll be fun! Well, I have to go pack, see you in a few days!"   
With that, he turns and leaves the Low Order dormitory. The Low Order knights are mostly in between gaping and gossiping, and the second Nikiforov is safely out of earshot the room explodes into loud voices.   
"Otabek!" shouts Minami, motioning for him to follow. They go into an unoccupied corner, where Minami starts speaking. "So, I know who Victor is talking about. He has a friend there, Yuuri Katsuki. You'll probably be staying there. They only met once, but they got along really well."   
Otabek nods and goes to his bed, packing clothes into a sack. The other boys barrage him with questions for hours until almost everyone is asleep. The room is quiet when he locks his sack closed and finally falls into bed, leaving the food preparing for tomorrow before he leaves. 

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Chapter two will be up soon. I'll try to upload at least once a week. I don't have a very cluttered schedule, so it should be pretty easy :)   
> take care everyone!


End file.
